Let it snow
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: Malec Malec Malec! Alec gets snowed in at Magnus's flat on Christmas day. if u wanna know what happenes you gotta read! (m writing a lot more professional than my summaries) oneshot


**(A/N): I had this idea, inspired by the song **_**Let It Snow **_**so I typed it up! Hope you like it! Oneshot. Malec. R&R!**

**Idea 1**

"Magnus, what are we going to do?" Alec's voice sounded panicked as he frantically tried to open the door to no avail. They were snowed in. the snow was still falling in large flakes, coming down fast. Magnus strolled over to the window, looking unconcerned.

"Honey, its okay, your family will understand. And look! The trees are so pretty like this!" Alec shot his boyfriend a glare and glanced out the window himself to see just how much snow was trapping them indoors.

It had to be at least four feet! When the hell does it snow like this in Brooklyn?!

"Maybe I can phone and tell them!" Alec turned from the window to grab Magnus's handset. He dialed Jace's number and pressed talk, waiting for it to start ringing. "What do you mean the call can't go through?! Don't you understand I need to tell my family where I am on Christmas!" Alec shouted at the electronic voice.

He shouted a few profanities at the phone and slammed it down back on the hook, looking peeved off.

"Alec, sweetie," Magnus started gently. "It might be because of that." He pointed to the window. Alec walked back over to glass and looked in shock across the street. The power line had _actually _got pushed down by the wind, breaking someone's window. That gave Alec an idea.

"Hey Magnus, if I break the window can you magic it back fixed?" The Shadowhunter looked slightly crazed.

"It takes energy to that Alec; you are _not_ smashing my window." Magnus said flatly.

"What about a portal? You know my family –especially my parents- will _freak_ if I'm not home for Christmas! I wasn't even _supposed _to be here tonight! They wanted me to stay home just incase _this_ happened!" The warlock approached Alec slowly, as if not to scare him off. Magnus

"Alec, it'll be okay, they'll understand." He said softly. Alec sighed, accepting that he'll be in trouble when he finally got home. "Let's have some Christmas fun!"**(Not **_**that**_** fun you perves) ** Magnus said, dancing happily towards the stereo, popping in a Christmas disk that he made appear, probably from the nearby CD store, as it was still in its plastic wrap.

Alec didn't recognize the song but Magnus started singing along the second the lyrics started, beckoning Alec to join him in dancing. "Lat it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" he sang happily. His melodic voice flowed out of his mouth hitting every note, and in Alec's opinion; sounding better than the actual singer.

Alec danced along with Magnus, narrowly avoiding the furniture in the small space. "This song is surprisingly accurate, other than the part about having no where to go. Alec said, twirling Magnus away from himself and pulling him back in.

"Yeah." Magnus said during the short instrumental break and began singing again.

The song ended and Magnus started singing to the next song on the track. "All I want for Christmas is you!" he sung, pointing at his boyfriend. Alec blushed, and recognizing the song, joined in.

The couple danced to the entire album before they collapsed onto the soft couch.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Isabelle sat on Luke's couch, next to Simon with Clary and Jace on her other side. Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse and Robert sat in different chairs around the living room.

"Maryse we've tried to get home several times, and we know it's no use. Calm down." He said softly, tracing patterns into his wife's back.

"But, Alec…" she trailed off.

"Mom, Alec told me not to say anything but he went t spend the night at Magnus's last night. So he's not alone. And he's also snowed in. so don't worry." Maryse sighed happily.

"Thank the angel." She said

"Although knowing my big brother" Isabelle continued. "He's freaking out because he's not home." Maryse looked guilty.

"What about a fire message?" she asked hopefully. Isabelle smiled as Clary got up to get the paper they could write on. Maryse grabbed the paper and started writing.

_Magnus and Alec, we're stuck at Luke's so don't feel bad about not being home. From Mom._ She signed it. Everyone else crowded. Isabelle took the pen from her mother and stated writing.

_P.S. merry Christmas! Love, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, Mom, Dad, Jocelyn, and Luke. _

Everyone signed they're names at the bottom before Clary took it and traced a small rune on the bottom corner of the paper, making it burst into flames on it's way to Magnus's flat.

_**Back at the flat**_

Alec leaned into Magnus's shoulder, sprinkling kisses along his neck and collar bone. He lingered at a vein on the warlock's neck and sucked, leaving a red mark. Magnus moaned in happiness.

The Shadowhunter slightly jumped when a little fire erupted on the couch, calming down to a regular sheet of paper. He handed it to Magnus, assuming it was one of his clients and waited for him to finish reading.

Magnus accepted the paper and read it aloud out of habit. Alec was surprised that his mother wasn't angry with him because he went to Magnus's. They both smiled and wrote a quick message on the back.

_Thanks, love you guys! Merry Christmas (and late Hanukah to Simon) love, Alec and Magnus. _

Magus added glitter to the border and Alec added a little green heart after the message. He wouldn't normally do so but it was Christmas after all. Magnus sent the message using Magic and the two continued to snuggle.

"Hey Alec you know what I don't have any of?" Magnus asked the shorter of the two.

"What's that?" Alec asked looking into his lovers eyes.

"Christmas cookies! Let's bake some!" Magnus hopped up from the couch, pulling Alec up with him.

Alec smiled at his boyfriend and followed him to the kitchen. Magnus opened up the cabinet to find it almost empty. He shrugged and food poofed onto the counter with a giant blue flame, fading after a few seconds. The sparkly warlock smiled at his handiwork.

Alec cracked two eggs into a bowl along with adding some other ingredients and started mixing while Magnus watched.

The couple took the now-made dough and started flattening it onto the cookie sheet, using the Christmas-themed cookie cutters to shape them. They were smiling and laughing at the other when Magnus flicked flour in Alec's face.

He giggled as Alec playfully glared at him. He picked up an egg from the carton and cracked it right on Magnus's head. Magnus looked at Alec in shock and flung some softened butter at his boyfriend.

Alec backfired with vanilla. They continued to fling ingredients at each other until the oven timer went off, signaling that it was hot enough to put the cookies in. they burst out laughing at the same time as Magnus placed the pan in the oven.

Once the two caught they're breathes they looked at the other and burst out laughing again at the amount of food in each other's hair and on they're clothes.

Alec picked up the remainder of the vanilla. "Oh! I love vanilla!" he exclaimed and poured himself a spoonful of the liquid.

"Alec, dear, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Magnus warned. Alec shrugged.

"What's it gonna do kill me? I love vanilla ice cream and cake, why not have some?" he said and before Magnus could argue, stuck the spoon into his mouth. He smiled as he pulled the spoon out then made a disgusted face.

He spit it out, narrowly missing Magnus. "What the heck _was_ that?!" he shouted, licking his flour-covered sleeve.

"Vanilla. Can't say I didn't warn you." Magnus sounded arrogant. Alec glared at him.

"Magnus! We put this stuff in the cookies! It's expired!"

"No Alec, it's not expired, that's just what vanilla tastes like before you add t to something. Alec gagged.

Magnus retrieved the finished cookies from the oven and put them on a cooling wrack.

Alec rinsed his mouth and looked down at himself. "I need a shower." He observed.

Magnus looked down at himself and agreed. "Me too."

"I said it first I go first." Alec said, racing up the stairs to get the bathroom first.

"Alec, Alec, Alec. Naive little boy." Magnus said, shaking his head once he caught up.

"You know we can go at the same time right?" He said to the ebony-haired boy standing in front of him. Alec blushed and nodded.

"Okay." He said quietly, moving out of the way so Magnus could step into the large bathroom.

After their shower the couple came downstairs, sporting purple marks on both their necks and collarbones. Magnus's eyes lit up as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cookies!" he exclaimed, taking a large bite of the biggest cookie on the tray.

Alec picked one up and carefully took a bite, remembering he had put a little extra vanilla in them.

"Wow, these are really awesome!"

"Cool I'm a good cook! I'm glad I'm better than Izzy!" Magnus and Alec said at the same time, looking at each other.

Magnus looked out the window. "Hey Alec the snow melted!"

Alec followed Magnus to the glass.

"Yeah by about two inches." He relied, looking at the lamppost across the street. "Hey Magnus guess what!"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas." Alec said and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Baby." Magnus said, looking slightly nervous. "Alec, there's something I wanted to ask you." He said looking at the floor.

"What is it Maggie?" Alec used his little pet-name reserved for the two of them in privet.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I found a spell in the book of white, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay with me, forever."

"You mean immortality?" Alec asked curiously.

"Yeah."

Alec smiled so big Magnus wouldn't be surprised if his head split in half. "Yes!" Magnus grinned.

"Now, Magnus I have a question for you." Alec knelt down pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. "Magnus Bane will you marry me?" Alec asked, staring into his soul mate's eyes. Magnus grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Yes Alexander I will marry you." Alec stood up and slipped the ring onto Magnus's finger. It was a diamond cut and polished in such a way as to reflect the colour it was facing. Right now it looked the green-gold of Magnus's eyes, slightly overtaken by his black, dilated pupils, as we was excited by the news.

Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss. This wasn't a heated kiss, nor a quick one. Alec had pressed his lips to Magnus, trying to put everything he felt into it. All of his love, passion, excitement, and a slight bit of worry as he was going to have to tell his family. Magnus was doing the exact same thing, translating his compassion, his love, his devotion into the kiss.

Everything was perfect.

"Merry Christmas Magnus." Alec said softly as he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Alexander." Magnus whispered back and pulled Ale in for another sweet, long kiss.

**(A/N): review if you think I should add an epilogue, as I they're wedding! And also, if you have any improvement tips. **

**One more thing, how old do you think I am? Just curious. **


End file.
